


Dark Tales

by Leya



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Character Death, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Masturbation, Medical, Other, Prostitution, Rape Fantasy, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 15 drabbles. Sexual themes with a dark twist. Athos centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Athos/Flea - Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> In the end there will (hopefully) be 15 drabbles with sexual themes. All drabbles will be dark, sometimes even disturbing or twisted. Please take a look at the tagging before reading and please be aware that those drabbles might be triggering.

One would say they had nothing in common - would take one look at the independent spirit that lived in the Court of Miracles, would look at the taciturn soul that once had been a nobleman and all they would see were two characters too different to even acknowledge each other in public.  
  
No-one would see the longing and devastating pain they both held in their eyes because he was gone.  
  
And when they both found each other in the empty spot in the middle of the bed where Porthos used to sleep this too was something no-one else would see.  



	2. Aramis/Athos/Porthos - Threesome

They know that it's not what he wants but they can't let him go, can't deny themselves the intoxicating feeling of being the only ones effortlessly bringing down the cold and composed façade Athos hides behind, of being the only ones that are able to _break_ him.  
  
One of them coaxes Athos to open his beautiful mouth, while the other positions behind him and then they slide forward, simultaneously burying themselves into the silken heat of their friends' body.  
  
It's perfection, a shared heaven for them both, and one of them smiles, gently wiping away the tears on Athos face.


	3. Athos/Lemay - Medical

"Relax." Lemay ordered and pushed two cold slippery fingers inside Athos' body. The Musketeer squirmed at the sudden intrusion but Lemay simply pressed his free hand against his abdomen to keep him in place and continued to explore.  
  
Nails scraped over his prostate and Athos bucked his hips, cock hardening almost instantly.  
  
"You’re healthy and very responsive. His majesty will like that. Now all we need is to get rid of all this hair. The King likes his toys clean." A playful tug at his pubic hair and Lemay was gone, leaving him in the capable hands of Constance Bonacieux.


	4. Milady - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of sesason two.

He hadn't come.  
  
His renewed rejection burning in her mind Milady closed her eyes and spread her legs, gently holding herself open, imagining him between her thighs, exploring her with this talented mouth of his, sucking, licking, teasing her clit and cunt and Milady arched her back, lost in the memories of days long gone.  
  
Flickering her index finger against her clit she imitated the deliciously sinful tip of his tongue and with a stiffled moan she came, quivvering muscles clenching around nothing and in the aftermath she lay there with her cunt just as uselessly empty as her heart.


	5. Athos/Porthos - Rough Sex

Porthos didn't know how strong he was.  
  
It was something he told himself when his wrists were caught in a vice-like grip, pressure hard enough to crush delicate bones.  
  
It wasn't Porthos fault.  
  
He believed in it when he found himself on his back, legs impatiently pushed apart while Porthos thrust inside him with bruising force.  
  
Porthos wasn't to blame.  
  
He believed it still when the same fingers closed around his throat cutting off his air supply and it wasn't until the darkness lingering on the edge of his vision crept nearer that he realised that he had been wrong.


	6. Athos/Louis - Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after Through a Glass darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Lainy who wanted a continuation of the events hinted at in chapter 3.

Louis came with a content sigh. Relishing the sensation he pulled his softening cock free from pliant lips.  
  
He cupped the Musketeers freshly shaved face with one hand, idly stroking his thumb over the hideous scar marring the perfect sculptured face. This obvious imperfection had put him off at first but once again Treville had been right, the marred flesh certainly creating a rather enticing friction on his sensitive skin, increasing the lustful sensation this delicious mouth offered.  
  
Determined to explore further Louis decided that he would keep this one. He needed someone to replace his last mistress after all.  
  



	7. Thomas - Voyeurism

The sound of joyful laughter drifted through the open window and Thomas stared, cold anger marring his handsome features.  
  
Watching them dancing around each other through the fields send a burning feeling through his body, leaving him angry and raging and _jealous_.  
  
Olivier was _his_.  
  
The image of his brother seeking pleasure between the thighs of this woman caused him to choke and Thomas decided then and there that she needed to be taught a lesson.  
  
Suddenly he smiled, caressing his brother’s beautifully defined body with his hungry eyes.  
  
When he was done Olivier would never dare to stray again.


	8. Athos/d'Artagnan - Kissing

D’Artagnan gently pushed back one strand of Athos hair, hesitantly caressing his face with careful fingertips.  
  
He was so beautiful like this, fast asleep after a long night out in the tavern with his body completely relaxed and utterly pliant.  
  
He should go but Athos was so enticingly helpless that he just couldn’t walk away without tasting at least once what his friend unknowingly offered.  
  
Attention focussed on his prize he captured Athos lips with his own, instantly falling prey to the perfection awaiting him and while the kiss lingered on his fingers playfully explored the buttons of Athos’ breeches.


	9. Athos/Treville - Gangbang

The light of numerous candles bathed the pale body lying face-down on the sheets in flickering gold.  
  
Athos was beautiful like this, legs spread wide and the semen of countless men dripping down on the sheets and Treville couldn't resist, gently pushing the slippery strings back inside, relishing the sharp intake of breath when his fingers forced the bruised flesh to open up once more.  
  
He must be hurting by now after being taken so many times already but it had been worth it.  
  
Treville couldn’t wait to get home and add to the mess the others had left behind.


	10. Aramis/Athos/Porthos - Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already wrote something rather similar but somehow right now the idea of a rather unwilling threesome got stuck in my head.

_Hurts._  
  
Mouth working against the fabric of his own scarf Athos bit back a muffled scream when the thick head of Porthos cock breached him.  
  
Frantically digging his nails into the arms around his waist Athos shook his head but instead of reacting to his obvious distress Porthos held him close, settling them against the headboard.  
  
_Stop._  
  
A low moan told him that his friend was finally completely sheathed inside him and then the mattress dipped under Aramis weight.  
  
_No._  
  
Painfully gentle fingers held him immobile and Aramis eagerly moved forward, ignorant to the betrayal burning in vibrant blue eyes.


	11. Athos/Others - First Time

Just once he told himself when Thomas fell sick on the journey that brought them to the northernmost border of France with their funds running low.  
  
Just once he told himself again when he found out that he not only inherited an old manor but also the obligation to take care of a borrower's note made out in the name of his father's partner.  
  
Just this once he told one of his fellow Musketeers when the desire to _belong_ finally became too painful to ignore.  
  
Athos laid back and spread his legs, inviting the man to do what he wanted.


	12. Athos/d'Artagnan - Public Sex

"You know the rules. He challenged you and won."  
  
Athos lowered his head, resignation clearly written all over his face. Nodding once he turned around and walked over to their table. Face burning red with embarrassment under the hungry stares of his fellow brothers surrounding the inner yard he slowly undid his breeches and let them slide down his legs.  
  
Treville waited a few seconds until Athos had bent over, exposing himself for the whole garrison to see by spreading his legs invitingly.  
  
"Go on. You've earned it."  
  
D'Artagnan smiled proudly and expectantly stepped forward, ready to claim his prize.


	13. Athos/LaBarge - Rape

Louis leaned forward, intently focused on the beautiful picture of LaBarge trapping his struggling prey against the wall by hoisting him up and thrusting in, eliciting a pained groan from the Musketeer.  
  
Desperate fingers clawed dark red welts into LaBarge's back, matched by the thin rivulets of blood running over pale, shivering skin and Louis licked his lips, relishing how each powerful thrust echoed through his own body. Watching someone being taken against their will was even more arousing than he had imagined.  
  
He really had to thank Richelieu for giving him the chance to indulge in this particular fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated whenever I find something that inspires me. If there is something you would like to read please let me know. You can reach me at [tumblr](http://glenavera.tumblr.com/). I can't promise anything but I'll do my best to answer them.


End file.
